Half of My Heart
by FlamingSnowAndIce
Summary: Going to a war while leaving the person you love hurts... (Anna x reader) one shot (maybe :/)


You stared at your reflection at the mirror. You are clad with a metal armor, engraved with the Arendelle's crest. A sheathed sword strapped around your waist, you gently placed a hand on it's handle. You heard your owl hooted on your table, it was staring at you with its amber eyes.

"I know Sky." You replied sullenly at the owl as if you understand what it sai. You sighed heavily and continued to examine your reflection at the mirror. You're fully clad with a metal armor because of the war you're about to face. A surely bloody war between the Northern Isles and Arendelle. The greedy King from the Northern Isles wanted to take half of the Arendelle's land to his kingdom's possesion. The Queen of Arendelle, Elsa, tried her best to avoid this war but the king don't play things safe. If he want it he'll get it.

Still you can't believe this is happening. You and your men are having a war quite far away from the Arendelle's fjord to protect your kingdom's land from those greedy bastards.

You heard your room door creaked open, and also heard someone stepped in by the heard clicking of their shoe.

"I told you not to go in this war." said an angry feminine voice behind you. You turned and saw the princess, princess Anna of Arendelle. Her expressions was mixed with anger and sadness.

"I have to the kingdom needs me." You said firmly giving her an expressionless emotion.

"I can't let you or Elsa to join I this war."

"This is our kingdom too. If you're going I'll go."

"No I can't let you my highness join this war."

"And I can't let my prince/princess go into this war neither." said Anna stomping on her foot, tears are flowing on her cheeks.

Yes, you're a royal, an adopted royal. You weren't one probably if it wasn't when the former king and queen didn't adopted you. They found you one day behind a bush at the forest when the king and the queen spent a day at the woods. They took pity on you and hesitated to give you at the kingdom's orphanage but kept you and raised you like you were their own child. You are very thankful to them. The whole kingdom accepted you as the adopted prince/princess not just because the former monarchs wanted to but because of your kindness to them. But you weren't named by the family's last name, you were raised as bastard, only named with a position on the kingdoms heir line. You accepted the fact.

"You're going into a total suicide. You know how brutal are the army of the Northern Isles are.

You're going to die in this war." said Anna still crying into a heavy fall of tears. Your heart ripped into two seeing her cry like this, but you have to. The kingdom's military needed one of their rulers to accompany them in the war. You won't let the queen neither the princess to go in this dangerous war. If you died in this war, Arendelle wouldn't even be great lost of a ruler. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are the kingdom's needed most. Besides you haven't even planned that you would occupy Arendelle's throne. You expected it to be Elsa or even Anna, which is. And you vowed to the former monarchs, Elsa and Anna's parents, that you'll protect them from any harm as a repay ypfor raising you in this very castle.

"I won't be a total lost if died there anyway." You said coldly, staringback at your reflection onthe mirror. Anna bursted more into tears and hysterically wringing her hands infront of her. "You're wrong! The kingdom would be devastated. Elsa would be also... especially me!

I would lost the half of my heart! I would be mourning for you forever if you did... die there!" said Anna.

"You won't loose the half of your heart if died. You have Kristoff anyway." You said still in a cold way. Your eyes are swelling in tears, a lump in your throat was making you hard to talk.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? Yes I love Kristoff, but never in that romantic way, it was only as a friend!" You stared at her, the brim of your eyes are hot from stopping yourself to cry also. You must be illusioning things again, you know Anna only loves you like a sibling.

"(Y/N) I LOVE YOU!" yelled Anna at you. You can't take it anymore a streak of tear left your eye as you continued to stare at her. Yes, you're not illusioning things.

"I love you. Not kristoff like everyone think it is. It was you I really loved! Since we were children, you were their when Elsa shutted her doors. You were there accompanying me when I almost died from bringing back the summer in Arendelle. You were there in my dark times..." Anna whispered her last sentence.

You quickly dashed to her and closed the space between you two. Immediately pressing you lips on hers. At first you felt Anna didn't kissed you back but then you felt her lips moved onto yours. You lovingly deepen the kiss so as her. She grabbed you by the neck and the pulled you closer. You felt tears on Anna's cheeks as you both continued kissing passionately. You don't want this to stop. You don't want to stop kissing her.

* * *

**Whoo! first time writing a canon XD what do you guys think? :)**

**pleease follow, fave and review if you like it :D**

**FSAI Out! (and will be back ;))**


End file.
